Sun Shine, Moon Bright
by it0takes0skills0to0be0me
Summary: "She's trapped now, with her world revolving around a bloody king, glimmering masks, and faint memories. Pale white sand is all she dreams about now, pale white sand with an orange headed boy of whom she had forgotten the name of." ONESHOT ichi/hime/hichi


Hey ,hey! First story here and I'm ready to get the show on the road. This will be a short one shot because I don't trust my patience enough for a full chapter story so... we'll start small OK? So with out further ramblings from me, I present you with... (drum roll)...

...

Sun Shine, Moon Bright

There was a time when Orihime loved the sun. For the sun meant happiness in those days, happiness and joy. She remembered on hot summer days when she would lay under the tallest tree in Karakura park and dream of alien robots and scowling Orange headed boys without care. But that was back in the halcyon days, the good times without hollows, shinigami, or espada, When everything was perfect. But now the sun does not shine in Inoue Orihime's world, it perished along with her heart.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

There once was a man she loved. A strong man who fought for his loved ones and protected those in need. He had run himself through with a unknown sword from an unknown girl not knowing the outcome. He had fought powerful people to save that girl from a fate she did not deserve and allowed a monster to be created within him self. He went to hell and back to save one of his best friends, he released that very same monster so he could protect her. This man was Ichigo Kurosaki and that monster would be the death of him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She watches his back as he stares out the window. Watching over Hueco Mundo, the new bloody King. The light from the crescent moon glints off of his bone mask. He knows shes behind him but he refuses to turn around ,he might just get the sudden urge to smash her pretty face into the ground for doing this to him. So he stares out at the pale white sandy landscape, a dark frown replaces the psychotic grin usually graced upon his lips. He blames it on his other half, the stupid weak fuck Ichigo. The mother fucking bastard probably found a way to have his emotions once again effect the hollow, because for some reason he cant seem to kill this girl. This is what the hollow pushes to the front of his mind, a shield to all other reasons for why he cant kill her. He knows the real reason, he just wont acknowledge it. For hollows don't have hearts, therefor they don't fall in love.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Orihime is just a human. But she is a human with extraordinary gifts,that steps on the toes of God himself. She rejects things, she's a fucking phenomenon, denying the events that happened and reversing them in a golden dome of power. He craves her soul filled with power, but he cant bring himself to eat it. In fact he cant even bear the idea of losing her. But he doesn't eat anymore for he craves just one soul, a soul he cant have. So he goes hungry ,strength being lost everyday. Eventually he will die, but so will she. He will make sure she falls with him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She whimpers yanking at the chains that bind her hands to the golden throne. He sits upon it a lazy smirk adorning his lips as he strokes his princesses auburn hair. He had won. He had beat that bastard Ichigo to the depths of his mind, and now he had control. The girl was his prize, his fucking welcoming comity to the hot seat, the King! A thin trail of blood started drizzling down her hands from the chains, he watched with fascination. It was mesmerizing,dark red against pale skin. He traced the hand that was stroking her hair, down her neck, her shoulder, and then her arm, grazing the smooth skin with his black claws. She felt a shiver go down her spine, she knew her fate, and she knew that the Ichigo Kurosaki she knew was no more. But she had to get him back, somehow. she couldn't bare to lose him, if that happened she would fall apart. so for now she will wait and live in the past, because if she acknowledges what has happened she just might go insane.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

There is no sun in her world anymore. Just a crescent moon, promising insanity and fear in the days to come. She can no longer remember the happy days, the memories have faded along time ago. She's trapped now with her world revolving around a bloody king, glimmering masks, and faint memories. Pale white sand is all she dreams about now, pale white sand with an Orange headed boy of whom she had forgotten the name of.

Well OK then there's the ending! Sorry I know its short and written weirdly but lol at least its over with right?

Well anyways thanks for reading.

See that button down there? Yeah push it! It gives you cookies!


End file.
